


Scared, Princess?

by Fandom_Trash98



Series: Red and White Osiria [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake being a sneaky ninja, Blake clearly spending too much time with Yang, F/F, Fluff, Sort Of, Weiss being a proud Schnee, horror movies, the romance is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: Ruby is on a quest to watch horror movies!





	Scared, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! This is just a cute little fic I had made for Halloween, but then scrapped. As some of you may realise this is actually the same fic as the first one in my Red and White Osiria fic. I have made a few little tweaks, but it's mostly the same. More on that below, for now enjoy this.

She had absolutely no idea why she agreed to this. The day had been long, she was tired and she’d just wanted to climb into bed and _sleep_. Apparently, that was a ridiculous idea, so says the endless ball of energy that is her dolt of a partner. Right as she was making her way into the room she was ambushed. Ruby had sprung at her, blocking her entrance and all but demanding that she watch horror movies with her. At the question of why she had simply looked away sheepishly, muttering about how Yang forbade her from watching them. One _small_ interrogation later found Weiss with the knowledge that Yang had been given detention for punching Cardin through a wall after he made a derogatory comment about faunus around her and Blake. The idiot was fine as Yang was surprisingly well controlled, but Professor Goodwitch had decided that the behaviour could not go unpunished, and so she had imprisoned Yang for the evening, drowning her in menial tasks until she dropped from exhaustion. Privately, Weiss felt Ruby was exaggerating a little bit, but she was much too fatigued to comment on it. Blake had apparently disappeared an hour or so after Yang’s detention started with a packed duffel bag and not a single word; Ruby had no idea what that was about and Weiss had her own theories. Regardless, that left Weiss as the final obstacle in Ruby’s quest to traumatise herself via tacky special effects and cheap jump-scares and it was clear that she felt this required the ‘big guns’. In her near unconscious state, Weiss had nothing in her that could resist Ruby Rose’s famous Puppy Dog Eyes™ (with a free accompanying Pout!) especially once Ruby had opened the door to reveal a makeshift fort of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room. It _did_ look cosy. Still, Weiss made to protest, to suggest another time even, and so Ruby decided to play dirty. Using the girl’s own pride against her, Ruby painted her face with a smirk and spoke a simple question that caused the heiress to bristle.

“Scared, Princess?”

And that was what lead her to this moment in time, cowering and clinging to Ruby as though she was the only thing keeping her afloat in the middle of one of Remnant’s vast oceans. On the screen, giant spiders were running around, tearing a fictional city to pieces; Weiss had never been particularly afraid of spiders, but ‘Eight Legged Freaks’ had done her the curtsey of rectifying that particular issue. Weiss screamed in tandem with the woman who just encountered a particularly large beast, burying her face into the crevice between Ruby’s shoulder and neck and clutching tight to her protector. Meanwhile, Ruby was laughing quite heartily at both the movie and her partner; she didn’t understand, the special effects were awful - though it was a fairly old movie, to give it its dues. Still, it brought her endless amusement to watch as the heiress tried to become one with her jugular; the fluttering in her chest at the contact was an added bonus. 

As the movie came to a close, Weiss’ grip loosened slowly, but she didn’t release Ruby, instead forcing Ruby to try to juggle her partner while she changed the movie over to the final one of the night. Weiss’ broken “ _Please_ , no more” made her heart clench, but she shook it off; this was her only opportunity to watch these films, she wasn’t about to fail the quest! She would prove to Yang that she was more than old enough to deal with these measly horror films! Offering up the platitude that it was the last film of the night, Ruby pressed play.

At first, Weiss hadn’t thought this movie was so bad, that is until the scene where the girl with excessively long, black hair climbed out of the T.V. crawling like some demented, possessed creature. She had held her breath and clung tight to her lifeline at that scene. That held breath became a scream of horror as the disgusting corpse left by the girl was revealed to the audience. From that point on, Weiss might as well have not been there as she ignored the movie as much as humanly possible, burying into her partner with no shame. As ‘The Ring’ ended, even Ruby looked slightly shaken, a crooked half-grin on her face as she looked down at the petrified girl in her arms.

“I-It’s over Weiss. Don’t worry. It was just a film, you don’t need to be scared.” 

“I’m not scared! I’m a Schnee! Schnee’s don’t get scared by something as stupid as a poor quality horror film!”

“Then… Then why are you still hugging me?” 

Weiss jumped back like she’d been burned, blushing furiously and trying to cover up that fact by crossing her arms and scowling. Ruby just let out a lyrical laugh, causing Weiss to huff.

“If it makes you feel better, I was scared too. That last one was pretty scary.”

At this, Weiss bit her lip and relented slightly. Ruby opened her arms in silent request and Weiss begrudgingly moved into them. They sat for a while, content to provide each other with a strange sense of security. Ruby went to open her mouth, perhaps to offer more reassurances, perhaps to ask if she was alone in feeling strangely fluttery, Weiss will never know, because at that moment both of their scrolls went off. Confused, they picked them up only growing more confused when both caller I.D.s were ‘Unknown’. They answered at the same time, holding the scrolls up to their ears and paling simultaneously at what they heard. There was a click and the call ended.

“Seven days…”

* * *

Blake cackled to herself, hidden in a tree near her room’s window, trying desperately to both keep quiet and stay in the tree. After Ruby had walked in asking her for suggestions of horror films she had tried to be kind to the girl and offer only moderately scary suggestions. That is until she realised the potential this situation had. With Yang in detention, she was sorely lacking an entertainment source for the night. Originally she had planned to try to slip the blonde snacks and drinks to help her through the detention she didn’t deserve, but once she’d decided to suggest ‘The Ring’ as the final movie for Ruby to watch she had altered her plans. First, she’d filled her bag with various things for Yang, but second, and more importantly, she’d put in two scrolls that she had that the others didn’t know about. She may not be in the Fang anymore, but old habits die hard, and burner scrolls were a must. After entertaining her partner for a little while and leaving her enough snacks to get through the rest of the evening, Blake had made her way up a tree nearby and waited. She had to admit, watching Weiss curl into Ruby was rather cute, as was the light blush and dopey smile Ruby had at the contact. It almost made her rethink her plan. Almost. But no, she had not gone to the trouble of sneaking her two hidden burners out of their hiding place while Ruby was there for nothing. Honestly, she hadn’t known whether Weiss would watch with Ruby, but she’s definitely glad she was prepared as she watched the two girls try to run around in a panic while simultaneously trying to keep hold of one another as tight as possible.

When Yang burst into the room and Ruby and Weiss fell over with a scream, Blake couldn’t keep it in anymore. She fell backwards from the tree, guffawing loudly the entire way down, as Yang tried to decipher the incoherent rambling from her sister and Weiss. Taking note of the movie cases and blanket fort, Yang sighed and shook her head.

“Y’see Ruby? This is why I said no horror films!”

To her credit, Ruby did look _very_ remorseful.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the reason for this is simple: I really want to post more frequently for you guys and I also really want to do the second part to Fear and Fortunes like I promised. I've been struggling to write the second part and simultaneously had ideas for other fics that I didn't want to post until I'd done F&F pt2. After thinking about it, I just decided to make R&WO a series rather than a fic; in my mind that gives me more freedom to come back to fics or not as I'm a real big fan of things being in order. So yeah, this is going to be the new home for this fic (and many more fics to come)!


End file.
